Methods for attaching single or multiple wires to the rear end of a pin or socket contact which can be installed in an electrical connector are well known in the art. Most of these methods require some kind of tool to accomplish the termination. Examples of existing methods to connect wires to the contact include soldering, crimping, wire wrapping, insulation displacement and compression of the wires between a screw or an anvil and terminal base.
U.S. Pat. No. 257,865 (Hamilton) discloses an electrical connection formed at the distal end of a wire bundle by means of a male, threaded screw having a securing external sleeve. This patent is of interest as it describes an electrical cable with integral male jack. U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,343 (Conrad) teaches the use of a set of resilient arms which can be used as retainers to fix a connector in its socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,762 (Matthysse) is of interest as it teaches the use of an internally threaded conductive member within an insulative outer layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,935 (Herman) is of interest as it illustrates the use of a male connector in mating to a second female section.
There exists, in the electrical field, devices known as "wire twist-ons" which allow the user to join two or more wires together for the purpose of wiring lights and switches or making splices. While these connectors do not require elaborate tools to terminate the wires on the connector, the nature of the connector itself does not allow wires to be connected or disconnected with power applied because such connectors expose bare, possibly live wires, when removed.
There is a need in the commercial arts for a multi-pin connector system which is capable of terminating single or multiple wires into detachable electrical contacts without tools. This is especially important in applications involving only small quantities of connectors, such as for personal use. It is also useful in applications where the user does not have the necessary tools to terminate the wires in the contact. There is also a need in the commercial arts for a multi-pin wire connector product which allows the electrical contacts to be connected and disconnected with power applied so that electrical devices can easily and safely be added or removed multiple times from the electrical circuit. There is also a need in the commercial arts for a multi-pin electrical connector which can be repaired to replace damaged contacts or whose configuration can be altered in the field to add or remove electrical connections.